Episode 5698 (23rd February 2004)
Plot Roy and Hayley must wait two weeks before seeing their solicitor, as he's on holiday. Maya is still furious with Dev about Geena Gregory. He tells her everything (except for his fling with Deirdre) and she forgives him. Gail continues to spoil Nick and to make negative remarks about mortgages. Tracy goes to the bank to withdraw the remaining £17,000 of the Croppers' money. Liz warns Tracy that she'll be watching her every move from now on. Bev corners Charlie into agreeing to a date that evening. Candice and Jason pair off Harry and Eileen for another date. Dev takes Maya to a posh country hotel for lunch, but he's not forthcoming with a proposal. She lures him outside to the car and insists they run off without paying. Tracy is disheartened to learn that to get a new birth certificate for the baby she'll have to write to the Registrar General and get Steve to agree to a DNA test. She'll also have to change Patience's name to Amy by deed poll. Deirdre tries to make amends with Liz, but Liz insists they keep their distance. Maya drives the car off at high speed. She accelerates faster and proposes to Dev. He's terrified when she tells him that she'll keep putting her foot down until he accepts. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Patience Cropper - Holly Bowyer, Amber Chadwick and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed hotel - Restaurant and exterior *Country lanes Notes *This is one of three episodes in February 2004 where the role of Amy Barlow/Patience Cropper was portrayed by Amber Chadwick (alongside Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike). The other two episodes are 20th February and 22nd February. Chadwick would later return to the role full-time on 22nd March 2006. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maya is determined to secure Dev as her own; Tracy is in for a shock as she lays claim to her daughter; and Bev throws caution to the wind on a date with Charlie. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,870,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2004 episodes